


dawn patrol

by debilitas



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Short & Sweet, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debilitas/pseuds/debilitas
Summary: He respects Taejoon, trusts him to stay smart, but he also cares for him. Deeply. So much so that his chest aches at the thought of him being hurt, pulled under by a sea he doesn’t understand.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	dawn patrol

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested gibto bonding over a hobby n gibraltars got a couple of lines referencing surfing so uhhh here u go. i cant even swim so i bsed to the best of my ability

“People really do this for fun?”

Makoa laughs heartily. “Quit ya whining and spin around.”

Always more bark than bite, Taejoon turns around without protest. The dark neoprene of the wetsuit hugs the taut muscle of his shoulders, gliding with every uncertain movement. Still unzipped, the split serves as a window to the tan flesh of his back and the freckles scattered across it.

His skin is warm when Makoa’s fingertips brush against it, dragging the zipper closed. It follows the line of his spine, between shoulder blades, before coming to a stop at the base of his skull.

Makoa swears he can hear Taejoon muttering to himself about how _tight_ the suit is, but he continues further down the beach all the same. The horizon has only just begun to birth the sun, casting a golden light through the sky’s purples and blues. Their wetsuits are already doing their job, protecting their bodies from the morning chill. 

Makoa approaches the water with slow, steady footsteps, a surfboard tucked under either arm. Under the right is an old soft top, the same one he uses to teach nieces and nephews, colored a deep shade of emerald. Well-used and just as thoroughly loved, its foam material saving more than a few limbs from injury.

“I can snowboard,” Taejoon said upon first glance. Inexperienced as he was, he knew a beginner’s board when he saw it.

“Ain’t the same,” Makoa told him, touching the foam with a fond hand. “Snow’s dead; ain’t got no heart. The water’s alive, same as you and me. Does what it wants.”

The ocean is less lively this morning, made up of small waves that come to a gentle stop at the shore, lapping around Taejoon’s bare feet. Makoa watches the man squint — always thinkin’, this one — as he soaks up the environment they’re in. The beach is calm and empty, save for a few eager gulls.

“Remember what I taught you,” Makoa says, sounding far more serious than he likes to. He respects Taejoon, trusts him to stay smart, but he also cares for him. Deeply. So much so that his chest aches at the thought of him being hurt, pulled under by a sea he doesn’t understand.

Taejoon takes the board from him.

“And your leash,” he adds, despite Taejoon visibly tightening it around the correct ankle.

Then, before Makoa can think of something else to nag or double check, Taejoon is speeding into the water. Drops the board as soon as it’s deep enough, balancing himself on the board in a single fluid motion. Belly flat against the foam, paddling rhythmically, it reminds Makoa of how _strong_ he truly is. Lithe arms carve through the crystal clear sea with ease, legs urging him forward.

He turns his head suddenly, wet bangs spilling over his brow, face flushed by exertion, and Makoa feels his worry fade. In its place is a sense of contentment, adoration, and something that feels a lot like a crush.

“You coming?” 

That snaps Makoa out of his stupor. He calls back in agreement, readying his own board. With powerful strides he meets the ocean, limbs embraced by the waves, and dives into its heart.


End file.
